


Photograph

by youcopiedmybeard



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Cuddling, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sam is a Little Shit, bucky pretends to be mad, he loved it, natasha romanov - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform, sleeping, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcopiedmybeard/pseuds/youcopiedmybeard
Summary: Sam finds Steve sleeping on Bucky’s chest one day and takes a picture. Bucky pretends to hate it.





	Photograph

I’m gonna writethis in notes and then post it


End file.
